Unexpected
by Sheldonmoments
Summary: Obi Wan has been alone for 14 years until one day he encounters some unexpected visitors. Faced with the past and the reality of the empire how will he cope? And how will those who don't know where he was or if he was even alive react?


Dont own any of it, characters belong to Disney and Lucas film  
Not feeling 100% so decided to inflict angst on other people as well  
AN/ I originally wrote this after the rebels season 1 finally with the Ahsoka reveal and Rex in the trailer but thought it could slot in to somewhere mid to late season two meaning all the characters present have the potential to be there

Unexpected

Obi Wan Kenobi had been living in the Tatooine desert for around 14 years, when something very strange happened. He had finally got used to the agonising fact that the force was in darkness and there were only a few flickering (and all too often suddenly extinguished) sparks of light. Where he was, he could often feel the immense power coming from Anakin's boy, which usually then sent him into a depressed meditation. On good days he could communicate and learn from Quigon but usually he was alone in the desert. It probably didn't help that he blamed himself for the whole situation and felt that he had doled out the deaths of each Jedi Vader killed. It was his own weakness and compassion which left that monster in the universe; it would have been mercy for Anakin if Obi Wan had just ended it all.

Anyway this day started out just like any other, until he felt several panicked flares in the force. He was certain that two at least had some sort of training in using the force, and two seemed sort of familiar. He dismissed it as some desperate force induced call for attention. However, he decided to head over to the Lars farmstead, just to be on the safe side. It was then that he heard a crash relatively close by, and making sure that he had his lightsabre hidden in his cloak headed off towards the sound.

Ezra, Kanan, Hera, Zeb and Rex were sitting in the phantom hoping that the imperial patrol didn't notice them. They had been followed by inquisitors for a while now and Ahsoka had sent them off to a remote planet in the Yarvin system, to check out as a possible base. Things went wrong as they were passing close to Tatoonine, their passage attracted the attention of an imperial cruiser. After an inadequate response they had been shot at which resulted in the destruction of one of the thrusters on the phantom. Hera was forced to head towards the planet, fighting for control all the way. It wasn't made easier that they were being followed by TIE fighters. Rex and Zeb were shouting as they fought for who was going to man the gun. Hera was going to put down on the outskirts of a settlement, but Kanan shouted that there was a force sensitive there so Hera pulled the steering yoke and forced the shuttle out into the desert. Zeb opened the back and leapt at one of the TIEs when they were close enough, bringing it and himself down. Hera was pleased to see that Kanan and Ezra where ready for action as soon as they hit the ground. Hera just managed to get a signal out to the main fleet asking for evacuation from the planet as soon as possible. Hera, Rex, Kanan and Ezra jumped clear just before the inner electrics shorted out in a spectacular display which would have put Sabines bombs to shame.

The crew was immediately fighting to bring down the remaining TIE fighter before it completely destroyed the Phantom. It took a combination of laser blasts and reflected bolts but eventually the TIE exploded leaving them in an eerie silence. They were also very aware of Zeb being missing, both Kanan and Ezra started to reach out with the force to find there friend. That was when they detected a force presence approaching with Zeb in tow.  
'There is someone coming, force sensitive and they seem to have Zeb with them.'  
'Kanan do you think it is the inquisitors'  
'Hera we are just going to have to wait and see, be prepared to fight but not obvious if it's a local we don't want to give away that we are Jedi so guns only'  
Rex stood squinting into the distance as two siluettes appeared, as they came closer he recognised the man with disbelief. He froze with his twin blasters trained on a man he once called friend.

Obi Wan was prepared for quite a lot but not the sight which greeted him. A purple Lasat with his bow rifle activated lying in the middle of what looked like a destroyed Tie fighter. He approached slowly; weary about the imperial presence in the desert, and a member of a species which was reported extinct by the empire. The Lasat was obviously coming around as it seemed to be grumbling in its own language, so Obi Wan approached.  
'Hello There … Can I help you'  
'Grrr, I am going to kill that solider … (Zeb pulled himself into a sitting position, and pulled his Bow rifle into a defensive position as he saw Obi Wan) … Who are you?'  
'A friend, I can assure you, you won't find many out here. Can I ask what you are doing out here'  
'Thought that would be obvious … destroying this TIE'  
'And why would an imperial TIE fighter be in the Tatooine desert?'  
'Why should I tell you old man?'  
'Aw answering a question with a question, unfortunately you are not the first person I have known to do that. This would be easier if you just answered' Obi Wan put a bit of force suggestion behind the last part.  
'We were attacked for no good reason as we passed the planet and had to ditch the shuttle, we were pursued by TIEs so I leapt from the ship to give the others a chance.'  
'Why in the middle of the desert?' Again Obi Wan used slight force suggestion, though it looked like the Lasat was trying to resist  
'um well er, we were aiming for the outskirts of a local settlement … one of my crew warned not to drag the imps there so we took a dive in the desert'  
'Any reason why you couldn't land at the settlement?'  
'Well we don't want to be seen, too much attention is dangerous these days …. And you know if you want answers you could just ask, nothing I am going to tell you is particularly dangerous to us. Well no more than the other TIE fighter'  
'What do you mean, I am asking'  
'Yer but your using some sort of trick, like them Jedi used to … so what you doing out here old man … hiding out'  
'Oh right, well you could say that. I don't like to advertise what I used to be'  
'I understand …. Well old man I should probably find my crew before they worry about me or get killed'  
'Do you know where they are?'  
'I was a bit preoccupied actually … I am not sure where they went down'  
'Well my friend I think I may be able to help'

Obi Wan was starting to find the conversation upsetting; there were only few people who called him old man and none of them where alive now. It was usually a term of affection by Anakin and his Padawan Asoka, but now he supposed that in his late 40s the Tatooine environment hadn't been kind to him and he looked the part. Locating the crew was not difficult, and he was disturbed by the familiarity of some of the force signatures. He led the Lasat in silence towards the rest of his crew.

The first thing he noticed about the crew was that they were mostly young; in fact he was sure one was teenaged. There was an older guy with white hair, a younger man who seemed to exude confidence, teenaged boy with raven coloured hair and a twilek all in a defensive position. Obi Wan slowed and put up his hood but he knew he had been seen by at least one member as the force rang with shock.  
'Let our friend go and we will not hurt you'  
'I have not got your friend I assure you, and you really don't want to try anything' Before anything else could happen the Lasat headed over to the leader, this was expected but what wasn't was the slow approach of the twilek. She walked with confidence but there was a look of intense concentration on her face and her eyes seemed to be peering under his hood. When she was a lightsabre length from him she stopped then tentatively asked  
'Master Kenobi?'  
'I …'  
'I am sure you don't remember me but we have met … (then she took another step forward now more certain) … Hera Syndula'  
'Oh I remember' A look of reminiscence crossed his face then deep sadness that Hera was used to seeing on Kanan. Then after a few seconds there was the typical Jedi mask that Hera recognised instantly as one of the heroes of the Clone wars. She could hardly believe she was again standing with the legendary Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi aka The Negotiator.  
'The loss of the Jedi has hurt the galaxy more than anyone can say, I am glad to see you alive Master Kenobi. I feared the worse when it was reported that General's Skywalker and Windu had been killed.'  
A pained look crossed Obi Wans face, and Hera remembered that Skywalker and Kenobi were the inseparable team throughout the war. Hera awkwardly cleared her throat, and a quick glance over her shoulder showed how excited Ezra was to be meeting this legend.  
'Please meet my crew, they are all the family I have left'  
'Well I wasn't doing anything else Hera … lead the way'

As they approached the group Obi Wans eyes were drawn to the older man. He had clone armour, twin blasters and the way he stood gave him away as an old clone. When they were close enough to make eye contact both straightened. Rex pulled himself to attention and Obi Wan stood in a more commanding manner.  
'General Kenobi '  
'Captain Rex'  
The tension was so thick it could have been cut by a lightsabre. In the back ground the kid was about to come to the aid of Rex but was held back by a hand gesture.

Kanan realised when Rex stood to attention that this grey-haired man was one of his Jedi idol's along with Master Skywalker. But what he was not expecting was Obi Wans eyes to move to the scar on the side of Rex's head, he must have known something about that already. Then the Jedi master seemed to lose his grip on his calm.

'Where were you Rex'  
'You know where I was, by that point I had spread the word and some of us had gone AWOL'  
'YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED THEM, IT WAS YOUR MEN REX' Obi Wan shouted desperately  
'YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT, COME ON KENOBI YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT'  
'YOU DARE … (then with a deep breath Obi Wan lowered his voice to a growl) What about Anakin, did you think of that when you went AWOL?'  
'General Kenobi, I tried my hardest to help him as did you but after Asoka left he was too erratic … even for me sir'  
'Well I suppose he was, it hit him hard and I am sure he at least partly blamed me. I did everything in my power to stop what was happening but I was out voted'  
'He knew that sir, and in the long run you got closer again, it helped him get over that deception fiasco' Obi Wans head fell just slightly  
'But it didn't help him did it Rex, I failed him' Kanan was taken aback to see the Jedi master go from angry to depressed.  
'General Kenobi, you are not to blame we were all betrayed. Do you think it was any easier for us, there is a reason why there is only one clone regiment left … many couldn't live with what they were forced to do'  
If it was possible Master Kenobi seemed to become even more depressed as he whispered  
'Cody?'  
'He ran for it, never seen since. But really till Vader started publicly hunting you no one knew if you were alive. He always considered you a friend as do I sir.  
'um well … (there was silence while Obi Wan brought himself back under control and his Jedi mask slid back on) Considering everything Rex it is good to see you'  
'Good to see you too sir'  
The tension evaporated as the two men relaxed. Obi Wan turned towards Kanan, and looked at him carefully.

'Well Celab it looks like your quirky lightsabre design that so annoyed Mace had a use after all'  
'you remember?'  
'Of course, in fact it was your questioning which kept me going when I went to change the beacon, it was you who suggested that it could be used not only to call the Jedi home but to warn them away?'  
'Yes master it was me, but I never once thought we might need it … wait you went to the temple…during the purge?'  
'Yes well someone had to go and change the beacon, and to most people's surprise I am actually proficient with electronics it was just Anakin was better' Kanan didn't miss the flash sadness in Kenobi's eyes.  
'I miss them master, sometimes it's so hard to continue when it all seems so hopeless'  
'I miss them too Celab, but it is never hopeless and always remember that … now maybe you want to introduce me to your young friend who seems to have adopted the expression of a startled Gungun'  
'Yes Master this is Ezra Bridger, he is force sensitive and I am trying to train him'  
'Well Ezra what has you so startled'  
'Um Master Kenobi you're the guy from the message in the thing Kanan has ….(a look of deep concentration crosses his face as he looks for the right word) Holocron that's what it is'  
'Celab why did you have a holocron outside of the temple?'  
'Master Bilba decided to borrow a relatively general one when we went on out first combat mission, I think she sometimes found my questions wearing'  
'Oh I don't doubt it Celab, remember that she was Mace's padawan once'

Ezra now that he wasn't centre of attention was looking around at the rather desolate place they had ended up. There was nothing but sand for what seemed like thousands of clicks, and there was not a cloud in the sky. He had to wonder what a Jedi master was doing out here.  
'Hey master Kenobi can I ask you something?'  
'Anything young one?'

'Why are you out here, it's even worse than Lothal and that's no paradise'  
'I am keeping a low profile … I need to keep away from Vader, I am afraid he took my parting gift to him rather personally'  
At this Ezra noticed a sad look pass between Rex and Kenobi, but he was too impressed that this man had just implied he hurt Vader.  
'What you have met Vader?'  
'... you could say that…' the Jedi seemed to pale more  
'Hey kid why don't you show the general your lightsabre '  
Ezra was so excited at having a real Jedi look at his lightsabre that he missed the look of thanks between the old soldier and Kenobi, Hera did not.  
'Well it looks very unusual Ezra'  
'well it has too, that way no one knows what it is. I can even use it without giving away I am a Jedi' Then Ezra used the gun adaptation to shoot at a nearby rock.  
'Impressive Ezra …. Now what's your situation?'

Hera took charge again as the captain. She had been surveying the damage to the phantom and trying to work out how long it would take for an extraction. She was also worried that the inquisitors which had been following would find them, and they would inadvertently expose master Kenobi.  
'Well I put out a call to our main fleet asking for help, I am going to assume that they will bring my ship rather than one of the capital ones. We just have to hold out here until they come'  
'Why do I get the feeling you have avoided telling me the bad news'  
'General, this rebel cell has been actively pursued by the empire since Kanan revealed himself as a Jedi during a mission, or that's what I gathered from the debriefing I got when I joined them'  
'Ok so there is a high possibility that more imperials will follow you'  
'Yes master after we accidently tangled with Vader and we are being hunted by two inquisitors' Kanan interjected somewhat apologetically.  
'Right then we need to move, the first place they will look is at your shuttle. Don't worry captain Syndulla you can pick it up when your extraction team arrives.'  
'General I also think having seen these inquisitors in action that we should remain away from any built up areas'  
'I agree captain, we should move out to the Jundland Wastes'

The crew of the Phantom followed Obi Wan through the desert, the lasat and Ezra did nothing but complain loudly until they found cover in the rocks. While they waited Obi Wan asked questions of the rebellion and they crew asked a few in return. If the conversation got too close to Anakin captain Rex would suddenly change topic much to Obi Wans relief. Ezra seemed to what to take in as much as he could about the Jedi once Obi Wan had made it clear that he was staying behind then they left. They took it in turns to watch and the afternoon passed in relative peace. It was in late afternoon as the suns were setting that the Lasat came racing round the corner.

'Err guys, there is an imperial shuttle, but its landing about 50 Clicks west of here '  
'Dam, this is why I told Bail no rebels, we can't both have imperial entanglements … right there is a change in plan, we are going to engage the enemy.'  
'Wait, Master Kenobi isn't that a bit reckless' Hera said slightly shocked at the idea of breaking cover with a rather rag tag dehydrated crew and a rather old looking Jedi master.  
'Well I learned from the best' and with that Kenobi raced from the cover of the rocks with Rex right on his heels. The rest of the crew followed as fast as they were able with Hera lagging behind. When they finally arrived at the imperial shuttle, Hera could understand the panic. It was outside a farmstead, and the small family which owned it were surrounded by Stormtroopers. When they were relatively close Obi Wan stopped and locked eyes with the farmer. Kanan called the crew to him, and told them that the boy was the force sensitive he had felt earlier. He told Hera and Zeb that there aim would be to free and protect the family while the Jedi engaged the inquisitors. Rex stared at the boy for a few moments then realised another reason why Obi Wan had taken himself out of the action. It was then with a slight nod of the head that Obi Wan stepped forward arms swept out in a universal sign of peace.

'Hello, now whats all this?'  
'Shut up old man' the seventh sister hissed  
'That's no way to talk to your partner' from behind Obi Wan heard Rex chock to prevent his laughter and he could feel the others lining up alongside him, thankfully none had any weapons showing. Obi Wans plan was to draw the inquisitors away and let the crew look after the family, once these inquisitors knew who he was they could not be allowed to escape to tell Vader.  
'You will not talk to us old man, it seems you have made some dangerous friends, they are wanted by the empire'  
'really, well they omitted to tell me that …(he looked at Owen then at Rex) I can promise they wont fight you, come and get them' he could hear the gasps from Ezra and Hera but it worked the Stormtroopers closed up round the family and the inquisitors headed for the rebels. Obi Wan needed to let the rebel Jedi engage first which would give time and distraction for Rex, Zeb and Hera to free the family.

Sure enough when they were close enough to touch Obi Wan gave a nod to his companions and Kanan raced forward. Ezra waited for both to be engaging his master before entering the fray himself. Obi Wan told Rex to go and free the boy, and soon enough he could hear a fire fight away by the farm. Closer to hand the two less experienced Jedi were losing, but it was critical to wait for the last moment before revealing himself. As Ezra fell to the ground the male inquisitor taunted;  
'You have no Jedi deserter here to save you this time boy, nor any Mandalorian thug even the rest of your friends have left you'  
Kanan was now waning and went flying out of the fight  
'look even your precious master is gone, left you with no one but an old man from the desert' The seventh sister snarled, and Obi Wan recognised that voice. It was almost time for him to reveal himself, just waiting on Rexs signal that the family was clear.  
'I will give you the offer that Vader has extended to you before boy, join us and you will live. We may even let your precious crew have a head start'  
'Never, I was no one before I met them. They have shown me family, and given me a cause. I will never join the empire I am a Jedi and (Rex's flare went up) just so you know I am not alone'  
'oh I am so scared of an old fossil from the desert'  
'Well I am not sure that Master Unduli would appreciate you calling one of her oldest friends a fossil'  
Obi Wan had walked forward and thrown back his hood but done nothing else.  
'Well if it isn't master Kenobi, you are elusive'  
'Bariss, what happened to you'  
'Nothing like what is about to happen to you old man … the Jedi are nothing'  
with that both inquisitors leapt into fight Obi Wan and he sprang into action. He slipped into perfect form three and was both defensive and deadly. At some point during his fight a familiar presence joined him as they fought back to back. It was almost like Anakin was there with him, and that was the thought that almost cost him the battle but Celab was there to stop the blow resulting in a nasty burn only. Then Rex joined in firing at the inquisitors until Obi Wan could get back into swing. The battle when the battle ended both inquistors fell the ground dead at almost the same second. Obi Wan looked up to see there were now three clone soldiers, a girl in artistic Mandalorian armour staring at him and the rest of the crew.

He turned around to see who had helped him and he should have known; it was Asoka she was alive. Plo Koon had often joked that it was as if she had two masters, now he was sure it was at least partly true. Asoka had grown up and joined the rebellion, well that was hardly surprising. What did take him by surprise was the very girly and immature slap which he received after turning, and then Asoka turned and stormed away. Obi Wan stared after her, then with a glance asked Rex to follow. There was an awkward silence, then suddenly  
'Auntie was right, she always said that you hadn't died. She said no clone was going to get the better of you, she said. She told me she had seen you fight much worse than cloned men in mando armour. She said you fought the real thing, real mando solders.'  
There was a look of sadness which again crossed Obi Wans face, before he swallowed and asked the question he was already fairly sure he knew the answer too.  
'And how does your Auntie know all that, young one?'  
'Oh right, well she said you met once but she heard a lot about you during the madalorian civil war. Her sister really liked you apparently, and she said that you were there when Mandalore fell to the horned monster'  
'Well your Auntie remembers that well, can I assume that she is Bo-Katan kryze'  
'Yes, though she is more of a friend of my mum than an actual Auntie. Of course, once we won back mandalore she was in charge for a bit before her Nephew took over. But that was then, Korkie didn't like the empire and nor did Bo so well there is an underground rebellion. But to keep up pretences I went to the academy, well I wasn't going to conform with any of those boys playing at soldiers so I ran away.'  
'well I can't imagine any of satines family or friends agreeing with the empire no matter what thoughts they had on how to run mandalor'

Ezra had been amazed to watch Master Kenobi fight, he could see elements of kanans style in the masters fluid motions. It seemed as the man fought, he lost all appearance of old age and Ezra could almost imagine what he would have been like in his prime. It had been amazing when Asoka slipped in as well and they fought as if they had always worked like that. Ezra was also impressed that when Kanan jumped back into the fight, although his lack of skill was obvious, he slipped into a routine with the others. The clones seemed to react instinctively and the whole lot of them worked as an efficient unit until the inquisitors were dead.

Then once again most of the focus was on Master Kenobi again, Ezra was particularly surprised when Asoka slapped him. She was usually level headed and Kanan often said that she was like what a proper Jedi should be. Ezra caught the silent communication between Kenobi and Rex the latter then ran off after Asoka. It hardly surprised Ezra when Sabine started to talk about Kenobi as if he were a hero from childhood stories. He learnt that Wolfe had known Kenobi but Gregor hadn't. Once the discussion turned to more general things Ezra slipped away intending to see if Asoka was alright.

He found his friend having a heated conversation with Rex, and well he couldn't help but listen.

'How could he not have let us know where he was?' Asoka said with exasperation  
'well he says Bail knows so there must be a good reason'  
'Did you know Rex'  
'Asoka …'  
'DID YOU KNOW?'  
'I didn't know where the general was but the fact he has one of the highest ransoms indicated he was alive'  
'Alright I believe you … its just he must know what happened to Anakin'  
'He dose alright, I have been helping him avoid the topic when it came up with the rebels … Asoka what do you know?'  
'I know the official report says that my master died on Mustafar at the rise of the empire, but when we encountered Vader he felt sort of familiar. (Asoka paled and Rex knew what was coming) … I had to know so I have done some digging and well I saw Vader on Naboo at Padmes memorial … he called her his … (by now Asoka was in tears) He is Vader Rex … How can he be Vader'  
'I know'  
'You know … YOU KNOW'  
'Asoka I kept away, I stayed in the army trying to rescue brothers untill they forced us out its difficult not to know. I also um … went to the temple … you see I heard rumours about 501st I needed to know if it was true they lead the attack on the temple … lets just say that I was never so ashamed to be a clone'  
'Wait if 501st attacked the temple that means Anakin?'  
'Yes Asoka he lead them and it was before the machinery, he made that choice'  
'By why … how … where were you … Obi Wan … I mean ok Sidious was his friend but so were …'  
'I don't know Asoka and you just hit the guy who might know the answers. The general hinted that he knows Vader, he definitely went to the temple and we all know that Vader wants him found but actually if you really look Kenobi isn't that hard to find'  
There was silence for a second then  
'Always hiding things that man, well he is going to tell me the truth' Asoka growled  
'Asoka I think it is tearing him apart, he lost control. He shouted at me I have never seen the general like that. It always seemed to me that Anakin was the one with anger issues'  
'Well I don't care Rex I am getting the truth from Kenobi, he can keep his secrets as to why he is here but he will tell me what happened to Anakin' Then suddenly a dark look crossed her face as she turned light her lightsabres and held them against the neck of an old man 'You are going to tell me arnt you Master Obi Wan'

As Ezra watched he wondered why Rex didn't do anything but watch warily, he almost ran to find the others. Asoka looked twisted and dark, and was glaring at Kenobi who to Ezras amazement looked as calm as anything. Then the master started to laugh but it was cold and full of self-hate.  
'Really Asoka could you do it, do you really want to know that badly you would follow him into death because that's what happened to Anakin, I cant tell you when because I don't know but he is dead'  
'No he isn't he is vader' growled Asoka  
'DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT' Obi Wan shouted with such anger that Asoka pulled back and even Rex looked a little scared. 'DO YOU THINK THAT THE GREAT NEGOTIATOR JUST LET HIS BEST FRIEND FALL INTO RUIN WITH OUT PAYING ATTENTION, WHERE WERE YOU ASOKA?'  
'you know perfectly well why I wasn't there, your precious council didn't trust me' Asoka sneered back  
'I AND PLO FOUGHT EVERY DECISION THEY MADE AND SO DID ANAKIN AND HOW DO YOU REPAY US BY WALKING AWAY. I WAS THERE ASOKA WHEN THE LAST REMNATS OF ANAKIN BURNT. DO NOT IMPLY FOR A SECOND THAT YOU CARE MORE, I STUCK BY HIM AND I LOST THE FIGHT. YOU RAN LONG BEFORE' Obi Wan looked so angry Ezra was slightly worried that he might burst something. Asoka to now looked more taken aback.  
'I didn't know, I mean I assumed Master Plo but you always seemed to follow the rules. So calm the famous sith killer, trainer of the chosen one'  
'Oh yes that's me isn't it perfect Jedi always calm' Kenobi sneered 'you have no idea how close I came to falling, you know nothing about me Asoka and you dare to think you could force me to tell you anything' by now though his training was beginning to take over and by the end of the sentence he looked almost as if he never lost control at all.  
'I would know more if you told me or maybe Anakin…'  
'look Asoka when Anakin came to me for training, I couldn't tell him. He needed a strong master and that wasn't really me. Through Anakin I reached my potential apparently he couldn't do the same through me'  
'What do you mean Master Obi Wan' Now the conversation was so quiet and sad that Ezra again felt like he was intruding but he wanted to know all he could.  
'you know the story all the younglings from the temple knew how the amazing Kenobi Skywalker team formed. At the age of 25 I killed a sith the first for almost a millennium and 9 year old Anakin won a war. I was knighted and took the chosen one as an apprentice. Well it wasn't that simple, I resented Anakin at the time it was fuelled by my anger and grief at the death of my master.'  
'what do you mean … I mean you were so close'  
'well yes that was inevitable we were too close in age, we had a similar relationship to you two. He was my brother, always testing my patients and the limits of my anger whilst looking for the approval of an older sibling. I was protective of him and often turned a blind eye when he snuck out of the temple. I wanted him to be the best he could be and I always fought his corner in front of the others on the council. And in a way we met almost like brothers thought we didn't know at the time, he stole all the attention of my father figure, my Master replaced me without a second thought'  
'I didn't know'  
'Well its doesn't really matter Anakin and the council knew and my near slip when killing the sith was overcome. My problem always was my anger and attachments, quite a lot like Anakin which may explain why he never lost his major flaws.'  
'This isn't your fault Master Obi Wan'  
'Isn't it, I turned a blind eye to Anakin and Padme I never took any interest in how far there relationship went. I wanted Anakin to be happy and focused, if I got involved, I would lose two friends. Well as it was I did anyway. Did you know Asoka there was a child, it died with Padme but that's how much I didn't know'  
'It wasn't your fault'  
'Yes it was, that was the final push for Anakin. I made some mistakes like that Deception fiasco but then that was all planned by Sidious, then there was the promotion to the council without rank of master and the spying. Sidious was clever he maneuvered us into forcing Anakin to take a side. I am not going to pretend I know how he managed it in the end but by that point Anakin felt he had three friends Palpatine, Padme and I. The cunning bastard had us all playing against each other while he was directing'  
'But still Master Obi Wan things like Master Windu's distrust … and my leaving were important'  
'Never said they weren't but still I never trusted Palpatine but maybe that was my own jealousy at the loss of attention from Anakin. It was my fault I never stopped his friendship, I only warned him and when did the chosen one ever listen to me Asoka. There is no deniging this is all my fault I could have ended this but I didn't I made the selfish un-jedi choice'  
'Please stop this Master Obi Wan'  
'No Asoka I held Padmes hand as she passed into the force, I went to the temple and saw our family cut down and I was with Anakin at the end this is all my fault'  
'wait you were with Anakin at the end? You mean you know what happened to him'  
'Asoka he was consumed by fire internally and externally I failed so completely there is no escape. I have helped the rebellion and Bail and now as punishment for my failure I am going to live out the rest of my days here on tatooine'  
'Obi Wan you are not a failure' Asoka tried to convince him  
'NO' the shout was almost feral and Rex jumped to his feet while Asoka just stared in shock at the anger and grief on the Jedi masters face  
'Er General'  
'Master Obi Wan' Rex and Asoka asked at the same moment  
'Its all my fault, I killed everyone. I should have let them kill me no that was too late. Maybe Dooku could have done it, or maybe Maul. No even that was too late, maybe the universe would have been safer if I had just stayed in the Agri-corps' Obi Wan seemed some insane mix of angry and desolately sad  
'Don't every say that General-'  
'Force Damn it Rex I am not a General' Obi Wan shouted  
'OBI WAN KENOBI!' Asoka was looking terrified as she stood up to one of her idols. Then everything seemed to collapse in on its self for all three of them. Then faster than Erza could keep up with the changing mood it seemed the great Jedi master had finally cracked and suddenly was sobbing.  
'I am soo sorry' He repeated over and over, it was not clear who he was talking to, though this was cleared up in moments when he gulped 'Oh force Anakin I am so sorry'  
'What happened Master Kenobi?'  
'I killed Anakin Skywalker' Obi Wan cried leaving both Rex and Asoka shocked  
'No you didn't Master, Anakin is Vader' Asoka tried to reason  
'We both saw him sir, he attacked the temple you said yourself he made his decision' Rex added reasonably but this made Obi-Wan cry harder.  
'I made a mistake … I went after him … I was angry, upset … but I didn't know where to look' The man gasped out like it was physically hurting him.  
'I take it you found him sir' Rex said with sympathy  
'I wasn't going to kill him … I was going to bring him back … I told Padme … She wouldn't tell me so I stowed aboard her ship' Kenobi chocked out  
'She went after him didn't she' Asoka stated sadly, and Ezra could see tears now pouring down her face too  
'She confronted him … he said this was all for her … you can imagine how well she took that (Ezra could hear a ghost of sarcasm) … I went to intervene … I tried to protect her … it was just like master Qui-gon, Satine and all the others I failed' Then he Jedi masters voice was lost in sobs once more.  
'Sir tell us what happened, no one else needs to know but you need to talk about this. Its killing you General, you have aged almost as bad as I have' Rex demanded  
'I haven't told anyone, only me and Vader know what happened on Mustafar' Kenobi protested weakly  
'Mustafar, that's where they take Jedi to break them' Asoka gasped 'Tell us Master' there was a hint of anger at the delay, and Ezra held his breath.  
'He accused Padme of having a relationship with me … he tried to kill her … it was so like Satine … I managed to stop him … he wouldn't listen … we fought … we both lost'  
'You fought' Asoka asked shocked and just like that the emotions changed again and Obi-Wan seemed as empty and cold as ice  
'Yes Asoka we fought, he had just killed my family and tried to kill my friend and his wife. He accused me of having inappropriate relations with a friend. So yes we fought to the death the force was screaming. I gained the high ground and Anakin jumped and fell into fire. I failed the Jedi, I failed my master and I failed Anakin. I couldn't kill him so left him to burn' Kenobi stalked away from the others and there was silence. Ezra could see Rex and Asoka looking scared, and he could feel the terror  
'Yes fear me, Vader does. The force shattered and collapsed into darkness on the whim of two war torn men with too many attachments which had been systematically ripped away by the sith. I felt the darkness, I have many times, occasionally I have even embraced it. I am no perfect Jedi Asoka, I was a threat to Sidious.' Master Kenobi's voice was a cold as ice  
'Sir, you were doing your duty' Rex reasoned  
'Oh yes my duty, to the Republic to democracy. For peace and justice. Well take a good look around you Captain, there is no republic or democracy I failed. The only Justice is at the end of a lightsabre and the only peace is the stunned silence after a battle. Sidious fears me because I could connect to Anakin, so he made it almost impossible for me to do so. But people always forget that I earnt my title as a Jedi Master' Ezra stared the man seemed to be raving as if the heat had become too much, but Rex and Asoka kept their distance but were listening intently  
'You never asked me to return to the order, not once in that council meeting? And you never tracked down Rex when you could easily have done so?' Asoka said as if this was a sudden revelation and Ezra watched as the cold blank mask reformed into the Jedi master, he met earlier that day.  
'The war was killing us Asoka, all of us; Jedi, Clone and civilian. If you had a chance to escape, I wasn't going to stop you. It was your right as a republic citizen to choose whether or not to fight Asoka, and as far as I was concerned the clones had that same choice' Obi Wan sounded empty but less angry  
'But master …'  
'But no I should be feared because I took a defensive lightsabre form and made it deadly. I never once held back Anakin as he rained death and destruction on our enemies. I should be feared because I removed all of my brothers' limbs then left him to burn with not once ounce of compassion. The Dark seductive power is so easy to reach for and with every day of the war that urge to just grab hold and end the insanity grew.' Obi Wan was ranting  
Both Asoka and Rex stared at him, they knew he was a talented swords man and a skilled fighter pilot. Not that the man liked to acknowledge that but his real talent was in strategy and negotiation.  
'Why are you still here, everyone fears me.' Obi Wan asked abruptly  
Ezra could feel a distinct change in the force as both the clone and Asoka let go of their fear and walked back towards the shell of a Jedi.  
'I don't fear you Sir, I have seen your compassion and determination to save as many of my brothers as possible. I have heard stories of you talking to local children in their own languages so they don't get scared. You looked after my General and Commander with the fierce devotion of an older brother. You looked after my older brother and kept him alive. You are a Jedi sir and a good one' Rex said  
'I will never fear you master, you looked out for anyone and everyone you meet. You even looked out for Ventress. Killing hurts, you deeply and losing even a single clone was not acceptable for you. You put up with Master Skywalker and me. Your skills were honed in battle, of course they are deadly. You didn't reign in Anakin because he was effective and we all wanted the war to end. By the end of the war if there was a single Jedi who could say they hadn't been tempted by the dark side I wouldn't have believed them. You're a good Jedi, Master Obi Wan but maybe like Anakin you have more in common with the warriors of old. You are my master as much as Anakin was, I hate it when your hurt or lying to me but I will never fear you' Asoka said and the older man's legs just seemed to give way but both Rex and Asoka were there to catch him.

Sometimes Ezra thought he would never understand Jedi, and he was certain he didn't understand half of what happened during the Clone Wars. Just as Ezra was about to leave, he felt a pull in the force.  
'So you saw that' Asoka asked bluntly  
'I didn't really understand most of it, I thought Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi died. Not that I knew much but my mum and dad would tell me stories. Then I saw the holocron message and knew Master Kenobi was alive so I hoped for his best friend. Now I find out that the black hole of anger, loss, pain, hatred and death which wants to kill us is Master Skywalker. (then Ezra turned to Obi Wan) I am soo sorry sir' Ezra knew he sounded confused and a little blunt  
'What you need to understand kid is that Vader may be what General Skywalker became but he isn't the General. The General was a kind, compassionate, dedicated man who lost his way in a war. Let it be a lesson to you' Rex said fondly  
'Ezra Bridger, you have the makings of an excellent Jedi. Listen to Rex he has almost as much experience as I do in controlling brash over confident young men and Jedi in particular. And Asoka deserves a medal for putting up with my old apprentice as part of my own gamble. Celeb had been through so much and it had taught him strength. You have wonderful mentors' Obi Wan addressed him, Jedi mask now firmly in place.  
'You and Yoda put me with Skyguy?' Asoka said playfully nudging the older man as if moments ago they hadn't been at each other's throats  
'Yes, I am never sure whether it was a mistake or not' Obi Wan contemplated  
'Well defiantly a mistake, you just doubled your trouble' Asoka joked  
'Well Asoka it certainly didn't stop the recklessness' Obi Wans said with dull eyes starting to twinkle  
'I am sorry Master but I hear tell you launched yourself out of a top floor window of the 500 Republica to catch a assassin probe' Asoka snarked back  
'Hardly reckless, it was a highly thought out plan in the less than 30 seconds I had to make one' Obi Wan deadpanned  
'Sir if I may, I have never met a Jedi who wasn't reckless. You all went into battle with swords and no range weapons. You wore little to no armour, and had the craziest plans. We clones just assumed you were all insane' Rex informed them all and that was it once again the mood swung this time to joy. Obi Wan, Asoka and Rex started to laugh which inturn made Ezra giggle.

It was there that Kanan found them a while later, informing them that the shuttle had been extracted and that the ghost was ready to depart.  
'Good bye Master Kenobi, it was great to meet you' Ezra said a little formally  
'Its always good to meet young Jedi, Padawan Bridger. I hope to hear great things about you. May the force be with you' the Jedi Master said with a slight bow  
'May the force be with you Master' Kanan said bowing slightly before placing a firm had on Ezra's shoulder and leading him away.

Seeing Asoka and Rex, not to mention the other members of the ghost crew, had unbalanced Obi Wan in a way he hadn't been in years. In the end though he felt it was worth it, while he was still broken and buried under the guilt, he could see the hope once more. Not only in young Luke but also in the Rebellion. After the gritty but oh so bright master and padawan team moved away to board their ship Obi Wan was left alone with Asoka and Rex for the first time.  
'It has been good to see you both again' Obi Wan said keeping a firm grip on his emotions  
'I won't apologise for what I said, you should have let me know where you were' Asoka said  
'Did it ever occur to you I didn't know … about either of you' Obi Wan said quietly and the silence he recieved was answer enough  
'Rex keep an eye out for Cody for me would you'  
'Sir yes Sir' Rex said with a mock salute 'Of course Sir, now you look after yourself. Cody would never forgive me if anything was to happen to you.' Then the old solider saluted smartly and retreated to the ship, leaving Obi Wan alone with Asoka.

Now they were alone and she seemed to have all the answers she wanted Asoka seemed to crack a little. Not much but her hard Jedi exterior seemed to fracture and suddenly she was gripping Obi Wan just like she had when she hadn't understood why Anakin was angry with her.  
'I am scared master' she whispered  
'Well you would be a fool not to be and that's something you never have been' Obi Wan reassured her  
'Is there any hope for the Rebellion …. Is there any hope for Anakin' Asoka looked into Obi Wans eyes just like she had when she was a young Padawan. Obi Wan had to swallow his uncertainty, Asoka needed Master Kenobi one last time not old Ben of the jundland wastes.  
'Yes Asoka, there is hope. Its why I stay here, that farm is home to a remarkable boy' Obi Wan said with determination and just the right amount of vagueness  
'Well that's about as clear as mud Master' Asoka huffed  
'Well I don't want to give up all my secrets just yet' Obi Wan teased  
'force forbid' Asoka laughed then just leant into him for a moment, as the force became very sad  
'Asoka, I am so proud of you and I know Anakin and Plo would be too' Obi Wan stated firmly looking directly at the determined young Jedi  
'I missed you Master' She said swallowing down her emotions, and Obi Wan got the impression that she was talking about all three of them  
'I miss them too' Obi Wan replied  
'I am not going to see you again am I master' Asoka whispered  
'My path seems to be heading in a different direction to yours, I am afraid Asoka. You are strong and wise, and have become a formidable but compassionate young woman. Never forget that Jedi Knight Asoka Tano' Obi Wan announced  
'I am not a Jedi Obi Wan' Asoka snarked  
'Let an old man Knight his grandpadawan … technically I am still on the council' Obi Wan shot back  
'I am not sure it counts when there isn't an order and the person in question left the order' Asoka groaned  
'You're a Jedi Knight Asoka Tano, you have proved it a hundred times over' Obi Wan declared stubbornly, scatting over the writhing emotions caused by mentioning the fall of the order.  
'If you insist Master Kenobi' Asoka stood and bowed  
'Take care of yourself Asoka' Obi Wan said as Asoka finally started to move towards the ship  
'Same to you old man' Asoka shot back at him, and Obi Wan couldn't even defend himself Tatooine had aged him. Then with a solemnity which spoke of war, uncertainty but hope that they could pull off one more mirical and all return home safe and sound, which of course was absurd nowhere was safe and their home was long since destroyed, Asoka turned one last time.  
'May the force be with you Master'  
'Asoka, the force will be with you always'

Then the ship took off and Obi Wan was once again alone in the desert.

Six years later Asoka stood in the shadows as a Young farm boy from Tatooine, a young orphaned princess and a smuggler from correlia explained to Mon mothma what happened.  
'Old Ben fought Darth Vader to let us escape'  
'Old Ben?' Mon asked  
'He means Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi fell fighting Darth Vader allowing us to escape' Leia explained

Asoka inhaled sharply so he had finally decided it was time to join the force. Asoka knew Obi Wan hadn't really died there on the death star, no that happened on a lava planet. She was disturbed from her musing by a wookie moving to stand beside her  
'Huntress?' He asked  
'Chewbacca?' Asoka confirmed  
'He died well, like Jedi' the wookie told her

'Thank you, Chewbacca' Asoka said sincerely as the wookie was called to the smugglers side

Later that night after the death star had been destroyed Asoka went outside in to the wood and made an empty pyre. She set it alight with her light sabre. And she sat staring at the flames and thought about all she had lost, at some point she felt Rex join her and he started to slowly recite the names of those he chose to remember in the Mandalorian fashion. Asoka turned her thoughts to her Founder killed by his beloved clones, Her Master trapped in his own personal hell and finally her Grandmaster who had held on. Master Obi Wan had been always been one small step ahead of the darkness as it took everything from him until he had nothing more to give. It had caught up in the cruellest way, in the shape of his best friend and brother. Asoka shook herself and watching the smoke curl into the sky, there was hope after all. She felt a slight shift in the force, maybe they could win this after all, maybe Master Obi Wan could help one last time with his farm boy from Tatooine. So, she looked up and whispered into the sky  
'May the force be with you Masters, always'

End

AN/ I hope the characters don't seem too OOC, I recon that Obi Wan has some pretty serious PTSD and when he sees people from his past I don't think its too much of a stretch to see the usually composed master loose it a little. I think that Luke just makes him depressed and apart from maybe chewie he doesn't have direct face to face contact with anyone he actually knew before (well in films and TV haven't read the comics). being directly faced with the past and certain truths unbalances him (at least in this story) and I do like the EU books about him and Qui-gon which imply that at least his master feels that he has a temper on him. Not sure about Ahsoka every time I write her I change it, and usually if I write her at all its clone wars. she should be more mature but again faced with a significant person from her past who is still a Jedi might unbalance her a tad too. 


End file.
